


O Helga Natt

by u_d



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Even Bech Næsheim, Christmas Smut, Consensual Sex, Fingerfucking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Top Isak Valtersen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_d/pseuds/u_d
Summary: It's Christmas Day. Isak and Even are far from holy.





	O Helga Natt

**Author's Note:**

> The needy bottom Even fic we all deserve. Enjoy ;)

It's the 25th of December, dark, snowing and Even Bech Næsheim is abruptly woken at 5am. It isn’t due to his and Isak’s apartment’s heating that had decided to break down three days before Christmas day and leave them freezing, or his neighbour’s Christmas music that had been blaring through the walls at random occasions and times for weeks now. No he is woken to sound of Isak quietly moaning into his ear and rubbing against him in his sleep as he tries to get some relief for the hard-on that Even can feel behind him through the thin layers of their boxers.

Even lays in bed for a few seconds taking the time to blearily wake up , which doesn’t take long considering what’s happening behind him. As he lays there considering his options he can feel himself slowly getting hard and tries to compose himself, contemplating getting out of bed and taking a cold shower before Isak wakes up. Not wanting to wake Isak as he catches up on sleep Even knows he’ll miss out on once stress piles up on him again when school starts. But as he reaches over to the bedside table to check the time on his phone, searching for it in the poorly lit room Isak decides to stop him sensing the movement by wrapping himself around Even and grinding up against his ass, quietly releasing a choked ‘Even..,’ against his neck as he does so. Even freezes and realises he won’t be able to get up with the grip Isak has on him, not that he’s known for being able to resist his boyfriend when given the chance to do so in the first place. He decides to let his feelings take over and simply take care of Isak as fast as he can as they’ll be visiting Even’s mother for dinner later and won’t have time. Isak’s breathing heavily and his skin is burning in all the places that it touches against his. He leans back against him and a low noise involuntarily escapes Isak’s throat as Even begins to move against him.

Slowly they build up their speed and Isak begins to copy him in his sleep, moving his leg in an attempt to place it on Even’s and drags his stiff cock still trapped in his underwear against his boyfriend as he does so, gasping out moans as a result of the friction. ‘Even,’ begins to escape Isak as a whisper in between his groans and all that Even wants to do is turn around, kiss him, and watch as he comes with Even’s name on his tongue. He shifts back hard in frustration and Isak’s grip around him tightens as he lets out a moan nearly loud enough to wake himself up, that also makes Even nearly lose his mind.

He decides to repeat this a few times sensing that Isak’s close, grinding back harder each time and giving him the pressure he needs. Less than a minute later he feels Isak still behind him mouth pressed open against his back, fingers shaking where they dig into Even’s skin as he comes. He waits for Isak to settle down after the aftershocks and lays there for a while until the breathing returns to a normal pace and Isak falls back into a now peaceful sleep. Even lays awake trying to fall asleep knowing it’s not going to work for a while longer until he finally gives in to the hardness between his legs. He gets out of bed quietly lifting Isak off of him and taking off his boyfriend’s underwear, cleaning him up with it before going to take quite a long shower in the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

It’s 6am and Even’s sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water, scrolling through his instagram now unable to go back to sleep. He had managed to get himself off in the shower rather quickly as he fingered himself through his orgasm, pretending it was Isak’s hands inside and on him, not his own. He’s in the kitchen in only his boxers even though it’s freezing, too tired to go put anything on. As he’s looking at his explore page flicking through anything ranging from cute animal videos to skateboarding ones that the guys have recently into he doesn’t hear the sound of Isak walking in and drops his phone onto the counter out of fright as he wraps his arms around him.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” he says silently into Even’s cheek as he leans on him.

“Yea you did, why are you awake?.” Even responds laughing softly, moving to caress Isak’s hand on his shoulder.

“I was waiting for you to get back to bed but you didn’t come.”

“You were awake?”

“I woke up halfway through my dream, can’t say I’m mad about it though.”He utters “I could hear you in the shower”

Even feels a blush form on his face, and moves to look at Isak.

“You should go back to bed we have a long drive ahead of us.”

“Don’t wanna,” Isak whispers so lose to Even’s lips he can feel his breath on them “I’m pretty sure I have a favour to return after all. And he begins to run his hands down Even’s chest, brushing by his nipples as he does so. Even’s breath hitches as the movement and Isak begins to mouth at his neck, sucking a bruise into his right shoulder as he moves his mouth down.

“Isak, you _have to_ -.” Even attempts to say but the sentence ends off as a whimper when Isak begins to palm the front of his boxers. He throws his head back as Isak’s grip on his dick tightens and a ‘ _Fuck,_ ’ escapes him, but Even quickly grabs onto Isak’s wrists and pries them off of him awkwardly standing from his seat as he does so.

He turns around to face his boyfriend now standing a few inches in front of him, staring at him with blown out pupils. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Isak pulls the chair out of the way and moves up to Even. He pulls him by the back of the head and kisses him while pushing him against the kitchen table with his body. Even wraps his arms around his neck quickly and kisses him back with the same intensity, biting Isak’s lip which makes him open his mouth with a growl.

So they kiss in the kitchen, tongues rolling against each other messily as they both push for more. Even’s hands begin to travel downwards and grab Isak’s ass squeezing it and pulling him in, rolling against him he can feel that they’re both half-hard already. Even begins to touch Isak everywhere that he can, moving his hands over his stomach and chest feeling himself getting harder with every choked off breath Isak lets out.

Isak dips his hands into the top of Even’s underwear, he rests his forehead against Even’s and opens his eyes looking at him for permission. Even stares back his breath hot and heavy as it mixes with Isak’s. He can see a blush forming on Even’s neck and chest marking his skin with a pink hue. He nods at him and Isak breaks out of his trance, moving down to bite at Even’s neck as he pulls at his boxers. Even leans back and helps Isak get his underwear off and they lauch at each other again lips and teeth knocking off each other bringing them into a  haze.

Isak wraps his hand around Even’s cock, stroking it slowly and using the pre-cum from the tip as a lubricant. Even pulls away from Isak’s mouth catching a breath, releasing soft cries sounds from his throat with each pull of Isak’s hand. He twists his hands into Isak’s hair as he begins to move down, kissing and sucking marks into Even’s neck. Once Isak reaches his chest he begins to suck on Even’s nipples, licking and biting them as Even gasps his name out above him. The grip Even has holding on his hair makes it painful when he drops down into a half-kneel, looking up at Even as he grips him thighs and releases a few breath’s onto his now hard and dripping cock.

He keeps eye contact as he slowly licks up Even’s dick, holding its base with one hand. The moan he draws out of Even reminds him of how hard he is when he feels the strain in his underwear come back for the second time that day. He lifts one of Even’s legs onto his shoulder and begins to sink down onto Even’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ , Isak,” he hears Even says shakily. Even’s rolls his head back, eyes closed from the sensation. Isak begins to build a rhythm and sucks on Even’s dick each time he comes back up, rolling his tongue around the tip before he moves down again. He hums softly and can feel Even begin to shake where his legs are now loosly wrapped around Isak. He can hear the gasps get faster as he works Even, using his hand and mouth getting greedier with each second. But before Even comes he utters a ‘Stop,’ and pulls Isak off of him. He stands up, confused by Even’s before he grabs him and draws him closer and looks straight Isak.

“Good?” Isak asks as he sags forward against Even.

“Yeah, but I want you to fuck me.” He breathes out.

“Here?” Isak laughs

“Not the first time we’ve done it,” Even replies and he lets go of Isak’s neck “Go get what we need”

“Alright, don’t move,” and he presses a quick kiss against Even’s forehead before leaving the kitchen.

Isak paces back into the room faster than Even expected now holding a condom and lube. He drops them to the left of where Even’s sitting and moves back in front of him. He takes Even’s hand and pulls him off the table kissing him softly once he’s down. ‘’Turn around.’’ He says to him, rubbing a hand over his shoulder and turns him softly. “This ok?” he whispers into Evens ear.

“Yeah keep going”

So Isak presses up against Even, leaves sloppy kisses behind his ear and grinds up against him pushing him up against the cold wooden table. He moves his hands down and squeezes Even’s ass, pulling him cheeks open and rubbing his still covered cock into the crevice. ‘ _Ngh_ ’ releases Even and he moves back against Isak pushing his boxers down a fraction as he does so. Isak leaves one hand on Even’s hip and reaches over to take the lube. It’s a small bottle they had only bought two weeks ago and was already almost empty. He opens the cap and uses his grip on Even to pull him back off the table a few inches, forcing him to bend over as he leans on the table. He opens the bottle and pours lube onto his fingers , making sure he has enough as to not hurt him. He places the bottle back down and presses a few kisses down Even’s back, relaxing him as best as he can. He pulls at Even’s left cheek and traces his hole with his index finger.

Even shudders at the cold liquid and releases a heavy breath.

“Ok?” Isak asks rubbing his hand up and down the bottom of Even’s back.

“You’re fine, bit cold though” he replies.

Isak grunts in reply and begins to push in the first knuckle. Even whines at the intrusion and tightens around Isak’s finger.

“Relax babe, I don’t wanna hurt you” Isak utters.

Even stays silent but releases some of his tension and Isak begins to slide in further, moving back and forth at a slow pace. It doesn’t take long for him to put in his second finger and Even releases a sharp breath. By the time his knuckles brush against Even’s ass he’s thrusting a bit faster and Even’s not trying to be silent at all, swearing each time Isak pushes in again. Even’s hands are clasped tightly on the table and when Isak begins to change his angles looking for that one spot that makes Even insane he can see Even’s fists tighten even more.

“God Isak, _fuck me already_ ” Even murmers and Isak’s self control breaks for a second. He pushes in a bit harder than he meant to and is met with a loud moan from Even as he drops his head down. So he repeats the motion, pushes a bit harder each time and Even’s so tight he can barely pull out properly before pushing back in to rub against Even’s prostate. It feels different than the rest of him and is easy to find once he’s located it.

He pushes Even’s hip down and crooks his finger up, earning a loud drawn out “ _Isak_ ” in response. Even continues crying out under him, tightening and squirming and it’s intoxicating. By the time that he’s three fingers deep and can’t even hear Even because he’s too overwhelmed to make a sound he pulls out slowly. Even grunts in protest and looks over his shoulder at Isak when he reaches for the condom, he looks wrecked and the sweat is making his stray hairs stick to his forehead. Isak kisses his shoulder and runs a hand through Even’s hair before moving back into place behind him.

He pulls his boxers down, his dick is hard and has already left a wet patch on the material. He opens the condom packet and rolls it on pouring a bit of lube on himself before throwing the bottle on the kitchen floor, not caring where it ends up when Even’s bent over in front of his with hickeys running down his back. Even brings out a new possessive side to Isak that he never knew he had, but Even doesn’t complaining when he knows it leads to this.

Isak lines himself up behind Even and begins to push in slowly stopping once he’s halfway in. He lets Even adjust and shallowly thrusts a few times before Even begins to push back moaning softly.  He then continues all the way until he bottoms out, buried flush against Even. They’re both panting and Isak needs a moment to compose himself. He starts thrusting and soon Even’s meeting him halfway with each push.

“Fuck ,Even you’re so tight” he lets out after a rougher thurst.

“Harder babe” Even chokes out and Isak complies.

He grabs Even’s thigh and gently moves it up onto the counter, opening up his boyfriend. He keeps his thrusts slow for a few seconds and he hears Even whine with impatience. So he pulls out, making sure Even feels every inch and just as Even’s about to protest he lines up and shoves his cock into Even as hard as he can making him scream , watching as he throw out his right hand and grabs onto the edge of the kitchen table.

With every thrust Even gets louder, Isak keeps one hand on his thigh making sure it stays on the table and the other on his hip digging his nails in as he pushes into Even. Even feels so full and and Isak’s hitting _right_ into his prostate with the new angle he’s at. Even can feel his eyes rolling back into his head and the table squeaks beneath them as Isak fucks him raw. Isak’s sure they’ll get a noise complaint if their neighbours are awake and prays they’re heavy sleepers.

Soon Even’s arching his back and screaming incomprehensibly, Isak makes sure to hit his prostate with each thrust and can feel himself getting close too. His grip on Even tightens and Even comes suddenly, finishing on a loud yell as Isak coaxes him through his orgasm. He falls against the table beneath him and Isak finishes only a few seconds later, stilling behind Even.

They’re both silent and soon Isak pulls out. Even can barely feel his legs and the next thing hes aware of is Isak’s hands around him pulling him up off the table. He sags against Isak and lets himself be half carried to the bathroom where Isak washes him before bringing them both back to bed. They end up sleeping until one in the afternoon, wrapped around each other to keep warm.

Even’s mother asks him why he’s limping later on in the day, and he’s glad he isn’t facing her when she does so.


End file.
